


Rememberance

by PsychoChim



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Death, Distress, Gore, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Mental Illness, Murder, Mystery, NoHappyEnding, Other, Psychopath, Regret, Thriller, Trauma, Violence, Yoongi - Freeform, car crash, hoseok - Freeform, jeongguk - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, mental health, namjoon - Freeform, plottwist, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoChim/pseuds/PsychoChim
Summary: As the anniversary of Hoseoks childhood friends death approaches its sixth year, He finds an unfortunate occurance prevents him from joining his friendship groups traditional visit to the boys grave..however its not just Hoseok who is distraught one..
Relationships: JiHope, NamJin, sope - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_**4 years ago** _

  
_The sound of drunken laughter could be easily heard from the darkened street as the silhouettes of several college youth could be seen stumbling along with the help of the dimmed Street lights. Or at least three of the five lads seemed to be doing so._  
_Jimin shook his head at his stayed behind his hyungs Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi as they walked in there typically drunken manner, arms slung over eachothers shoulders loosely as they stumbled to and fro, belting out there latest song obsession, this time around being the Japanese song 'Otsukare' which they had acquired from one of there monthly karaoke room sessions._  
_"OTSUKAREEEE~ SAMA DESHITA!!~"_  
_The boys belted out for the fourth time around of the song, followed by the cheerful chuckle that belonged to a Hoseok, who walked alongside the youngest of the quintet - "Don't encourage them Hyung, its going to be worse once taehyung and jeongguk-ssi join us next year." Jimin muttered as he let out a loud sigh, shaking his head once again, which was his usual habit on there partying nights. "Aish, don't be such a downer." Hoseok teased as he ruffled his dongsaeng hair as the boy protests with a scowl, "Besides my cars just over there so you won't have to deal with this much longer."_  
_The quintet, with the guidance of Jimin and Hoseok eventually make its across the empty street towards a rather over-used looking blue coloured car. Hoseok moved around to the drivers seat plopping himself down as Jimin encouraged the rather reluctant drunken trio into the backseat, rolling his eyes as he helped yoongi to put on his seat belt, before finally taking his spot in the front passenger side, giving Hoseok a side eyed look._  
_"What's the look for?" Hoseok tilted his head at the younger as he turned the car key in its slot, groggyly starting up the engine. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive Hyung.." Jimin asks his elder with a concerned look, although his Hyung wasn't as visible under the influence like the others, Jimin vaguely remembers seeing him taking a good few drinks at the party--"You don't need to worry Jimin-ssi, I'm perfectly capable." Hoseok chuckled as he shook his head, steering the car with ease from his parked spot to drive along the road._  
_The car journey didn't stop the three drunkards party joy, as they continued to chuckle and sing, although much to Jimins 'delight' they had now moved from there otsukare phase at last--and Hoseok had also decided to join I with there sing-along, "C-come on Jimmminshi, since with uss." Namjoon slurred out, frowning at his dongsaengs serious expression, poking his shoulder lightly. Jimin rolled his eyes as Hoseok gave the younger an encouraging side-eye as he kept his focus on the road._  
_Jimin suddenly learned that joining the four lads in a sing-along wasn't to bad after all, and soon they were all singing a variety of folk and recent pop turns, although not entirely intune with one another._  
_As the friends sang they failed to notice the two bright beam lights that suddenly appeared ahead of them in the direction approaching them._  
_They failed to notice in time as they continue to swerve in there direction, not until Jimins eyes finally opened from his blinding laughter, to finally let out a startled "Hoseok-Hyung!", Hoseoks eyes widen as he quickly tries to stir the car into the clear left lane, but he knew it was to late._  
_He knew it was too late when the on-coming vehicle slammed itself into the side of the turned car._  
_Everything blurred as the car spins over, flipping once.. Twice... Three times, landing on its roof as a pierced, ringing noise filled Hoseoks ears.. Blinking his slightly red blurred eyes as he took in the last few seconds of his surroundings.._  
_His hyungs seated limply in the backseats, the faint noise of someone's pained shouts in the distance.._  
_.. The tangled bloody mess of a small, blonde haired boy laying halfway out of the passenger side seat before all turned black._  
_..._

_Warning:_

_\- Gore / Violence_

_\- Mental Trauma_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the first chapter <3  
> Editing will be coming soon ~

_65 Hours ..._

**tap tap tap**

The tapping of a pen against an oak wood desk was all that could be heard in the small office space in the considerably spacious apartment. Hoseok let out a deep sigh as he glanced emotionlessly at the computer screen displayed in front of him, massaging his temple with his other free hand gently before jotting some more notes onto the notepad next to him. Hoseok was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching his desk, or the swooshing of the blinds behind him being pulled open, he only took his glance away from the screen as the outside sunshine beamed into the apartment lighting up his desk dramatically, causing the man to squint, glancing over to frowning, mint-hair man seating on the end of the desk. "Yoongi-Ah?" Hoseok groaned, tilting his chair slightly to avoid the light getting into his eyes, "You've been sitting here presumably since seven this morning in almost darkness whilst working, I'm doing you a favour, you'll end up needing to wear glasses soon.", Yoongi shook his head with a tut, his mint locks bouncing slightly as he slide back off the desk, "I'm making some toast for lunch I'll bring some over for you." He didn't wait for Hoseok's response before heading of to the kitchen.

Hoseok sighed again, leaning back in his chair stretching out his arms as he yawned, flitching slightly at the sound of his neck clicking, "Ow.." he grumbled, massaging his neck gently with a wince, soon followed by a light chuckle as yoongi returned, a plate of freshly buttered toast with jam in his hand before placing it onto the desk - moving round to replace Hoseok hands with his own, "You also need to start moving around more, you used to be active before." He rolled his eyes, as Hoseok leaned back against his hands- "I don't know what I'd do without your nagging." he'd mutter with a playful smirk as yoongi slapped his shoulder gently, "You'd be a rock that's what." he responded back with a small smile, moving to brush hoseok's bangs away from his forehead, leaning down to place a light kiss against the skin, "But you'd be my rock neither the less." he'd give a small cringed look following the words he spoke, causing Hoseok to chuckle loudly, "Looks like my cheesy phases have caught on." he'd comment, looking towards his computer with a sigh, "I need to get this done by this afternoon." Yoongi nodded with a knowing look, sighing himself as he'd move away from the desk, "Alright well, I'm going to head round Namjoon and Seokjin-Hyungs to see if they need any help for the meal tonight." he spoke as he moved over towards the coat hook, sliding his arms into the sleeves of the cream coloured jacket and picking up his bag and sliding it onto his shoulder, "I'll stop by once I'm finished." Hoseok replied with a smile, receiving a nod from Yoongi as he exited the apartment, shutting the door behind him gently.

Hoseok again sighed before getting back to his work, silently typing away on his keyboards and writing every so often onto his notepad. Allow not fully satisfied, Hoseok finally found himself getting used to his change of career which was fairly drastic going from a dance instructor in Gwangju to a sales manager at the nearby business branch, he'd only taken the jobs because for one, it was a lot closer to his and Yoongi's new apartment in Seoul and two, it paid a lot more than his past shifts and since their new home was a few hundred more every month every space bit of money helped. At least Yoongi was happy here, that's all he cared most for. The main reason they had moved to Seoul was because the mint hair boy had be offered a producer / song writer job within a small entertainment within Seoul, and after seeing his excitement the day he broke the news to Hoseok, and brought up the fact that they'd have to move. How could he ever say no? Especially to that gummy smile! The move to Seoul wasn't to bad after all, since there close friends Namjoon and Seokjin had move down to the capital around a year earlier when Namjoon was offered a teaching role in one of the high-end University's- they also coincidently lived in the same apartment block of the couple, only two floors down at the eighth level. Well, Six months on from the boys move to the capital and things where running smoothly.

After a few more hours of working, Hoseok finally finished his workload, leaning back with a relieved sigh as he looked towards the large sun-shapes clock upon the wall - three thirty in the afternoon - Hoseok quickly lifted himself from his chair, cursing as the sudden movement causes his back to click, he began rubbing it gently as he walked his way to the bedroom, sliding open the built in cupboard to search for appropriate clothing to wear, after a few minutes of browsing Hoseok finally settled on a loose fitting long sleeved white blouses, with a set of smart black trousers and a pair of black new rock leather boots, after dressing he pulled the closet closed looking at himself on the mirror built into the door, nodding at the results of his looks he quickly ruffled his hair before leaning over towards his bed-side table, pulling out the side-draw and smiling warmly at the black item he pulled from inside, before tucking it neatly into his trousers side pocket. Heading back towards the front door, picking up his leather jacket and slinging it over his shoulder as he left the apartment with his sunshine smile upon his face.

_After all this meal was going to be a much more special occasion.._

_57 Hours.._

After taking the lift down to the eighth floor, Hoseok strolled down the corridor till he came to door no. fifty-six, before he could raise his hand to knock on the wooden door it was opened quickly by a warmly smiled Namjoon, "Finally here then." He'd comment with a light chuckle, "Yes, here at last." Hoseok replied with his cheery chuckle, stepping into the apartment as Namjoon moved aside to the let the man in. As Hoseok enter into the joint living area and dining room of the apartment he instant sigh at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen side area, before Hoseok could make a comment, Yoongi suddenly came dashing out of the kitchen wrapping Hoseok in a tight sudden hug, causing Hoseok to stumble slightly, "Your here finally!" Yoongi exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Hoseok, "You act as if I've been away for weeks, you only saw me eight hours ago." he moved a hand up to ruffle his boyfriends hair as he eventually untangle his hands from hoseok's waist, "I know, but still.. I'm glad your hear." Yoongi chirped, jumping slightly with a start as the sound of Seokjin's voice erupted from the kitchen, "Yah! Namjoon-ah come and help serve the Bulgogi before it gets cold!" Namjoon let out a small tut as Hoseok and Yoongi chuckled at the two, "You can both sit at the table, we shouldn't be long." He spoke before hurrying into the kitchen.

The two men quickly sat by the glass dining table in the centre of there friends apartment, and not to soon after Seokjin and Namjoon where joining them, Seokin placing down the delicious looking meal spread of Chicken Bulgogi, Kongnamul Muchim, Kimchi and of course a bottle of soju and Namjoon delicately placing down the plates, glasses and chopsticks. The boys soon began to tuck into there meal, "So, I know I ask you this so much but are you still liking the new life setting?" Seokjin asked as he plopped a piece of Bulgogi into his mouth, Hoseok responded with a light nod of his head, mouth to full of food to speak earning a playful eye-roll from Yoongi, "Were doing really well, I've finally finished putting up that book shelf that needed doing." he responded, earning a small nod from his friends, the small talk continue for a while, eventually turning into giggling fits and the boys bring up old stories and events from there pasts. "I can't believe its been, what? Eight years since we first met." Namjoon let out with a sigh, leaning back in his seat as he finished his plate of food, "It honestly doesn't feel that long ago." Yoongi sighed, patting his mouth with his napkin. "We'll were all an odd occurrence, who would of thought all four of us would not just be friend but end up in relationships with each other- Well no let me rephrase that- Ah you know what I mean!" Seokjin stumbled out, facepalming himself as the other chuckled at his words, "We understand you Hyung." Hoseok chuckled, moving to squeeze Yoongi's hand gently, earning a smile from his lover. "We really were one relationship and a marriage." Namjoon added in, earning a slap on the shoulder from a smile Seokjin. Which cause another eruption of chuckles in the apartment.

As the four men finally came down from there laughter fits, they all let out a small sigh. Hoseok reach his hand down to fell over his pockets, carefully pulling out the small black item from inside. "Well..I still remember the day we first dated clearly." Hoseok spoke with a small smile, holding Yoongi's hand tightly, "We went to that old café near the college and all we could afford was those cheap little cupcakes, and then you forced me to walk through all the music stores." He gazed at yoongi fondly, who held his cute gummy smile upon his face, "Your the one who said we could go anyplace I like." Yoongi poked back, chuckling softly.

Hoseok twisted himself in his seat slightly to face towards his boyfriend some more, holding the small black item between his hands and out of Yoongi's sight, "I'm not quite sure how I should word this, well..uh.." Hoseok stumbled on his words, which is a rare thing for the man who usually rambled till no end on most days, he hesitantly lifted his hands into Yoongi's view, unclasping them, creating a small gasp to escape Yoongi's lips as well as an obviously exaggerated gasp from boy Namjoon and Seokjin. "I-uh, It's been over a year since we became official and I thought..well, since this was a fresh start for us we could start are lives together more..closely?" He cringed at his own cheesiness, glancing anxiously at his boyfriends shocked expression as he held up the small black ring box, opening up to reveal a silver ring, decorated with small crystal flowers along its sides. The room filled with silence for a few seconds, which felt like hours to Hoseok before he suddenly found himself on a heap on the floor, with a squealing Yoongi on top of him littering his cheeks with kisses, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The man cried out, hugging his boyfriend tightly as the man gasped slightly, "Yah-Yoongi-Can't breath!" Hoseok gasped out, as Yoongi reluctantly let his boyfriend go to breath, a faint hint of tears threating to escape his eyes as he beamed happily. Hoseok search around himself, finding the ring box hand been pushed slightly underneath the nearby sofa and reach to grab it, turning back to yoongi as he carefully took the ring out, grasping Yoongi's hand as he slowly slide it onto the right finger, earning a small giggle from the elder. "Yah! I think I might cry." Seokjin spoke out dramatic, earning an eyeroll from Namjoon, before he wrapped his arm around his husbands shoulders. "You both knew about this." Yoongi pointed to the pair with a playful accusing expression, the pair both giving exaggerated gestures of innocence, "What nooo, we hand no clue, how could you accuse us like this!" Seokjin chuckled out with his classic laugh.

After the proposal, Seokjin couldn't pass on the opportunity of a wine celebration of the event, and so soon the four where sat back around the table, chuckle in slight drunken laugher as they banter amongst themselves once more. Yoongi would every so often glance at the ring on his finger, touching it ever so fondly, Hoseok squeezing his lover hand gently at the appreciation of the gift to his lover.

Catching Hoseoks glance at one point, Namjoon gave Hoseok a knowing look, smiling softly at the secret the pair both knew.

**This ring had a lot more meaning than the proposal on this day..**

_...49 Hours_


	3. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**6 years ago**

Hoseok's eyes opened slowly, caustious of the bright light that was beaming towards him from the above white background, earning a small groan from the man as he went to move his hand to rub against his eyes before being stopped by an unknown force, slowly hoseok's senses began to expand; Voices could suddenly be heard around him, they had a tone of caution towards them, although he couldn't quite make out any words until a figure appear about him, the face of a serious looking man was above him, a wary look upon his face as he suddenly moved a small flash light back and forth from Hoseoks eyes, causing him to flinch slightly,

"Stop.." he grumbled out, his voice sounding hoarse and strained. The mans face relaxed slightly, but still held an element of seriousness, "Hello Mr.Jung, I'm Doctor Im, can you tell me how your feeling at all?" the man spoke softly, Hoseoks eyes squinted slightly, a look of confusion upon his face before speaking, "..I'm fine." he spoke hesitantly,

"Are you feeling any discomfort or pain anywhere at all?"

"No..where am I?"

The doctors gave a small nod in response, before a clipboard suddenly came into Hoseok's view as the doctor appeared to jot down some notes, "Your at Gwangju central hospital, you were caught up in an accident last night, can you recall any events?" the doctor spoke casually, gazing down at Hoseok again as the man shook his head, frowning slightly, "No, I do-". Memories seemed to hit Hoseok in an instant, faint mind images flashing by and the sounds of echoed shouts filling his mind as he suddenly jolting up from his lying position, earning a surprised shout and groan of pain from the man, as he reached down to hold his leg - that Hoseok could now clearly see was wrapped in a tight cast, his head spinning slightly with a thumping pain. "Mr.Jung your leg has taken some damage you need to relax." Dr.Im spoke sternly, giving Hoseok a slight scolding look as he held tightly onto his arm, "My friends- I need to see them." Hoseok winced out, leaning against the backrest of his hospital bed with a wince, "In due time Mr.Jung, you seem to be within fighting spirit but please relax, we believe you have a concussion from the accident, so you'll be expecting a throbbing sensation for the next few days. You also fractured your your leg in a few places." The doctor spoke, tutting at hoseoks rushed behavour, "I believe that your family is wishing to see you first." Hoseok sighed slightly after a minute as the spinning in his head began to calm down, "Uh..yeah, okay." He mumbled slightly, the doctor gave him a small nod before exiting the room.

Hoseok began to observe his surroundings. He was in one of the typical styled ward rooms, with there white ceilings and fake marble styled flooring, the walls painted in an obnoxious bright yellow, although this didn't disappoint Hoseok, he loved bright colours. To the right of his bed was a large window which hosted a disappointing view of the other hospital blocks around his building and an IV drip bag and stand, which lead to the needle tightly placed into his hand- a small wooden side table rested the other side of his bed, displaying a set of fake purple flowers in a simple white vase. And finally two worn out chairs sat neatly beside his bed, obviously a visiting spot. Hoseok was also able to get a better view of himself, he was wearing one of the ward gowns, being mentally relieved that it was one that didn't leave his behind to be viewed by the world and aside from the cream coloured cast wrapped around his leg, he had several bandages along his arms aswell as bruises to match alongside them. He assumed he also had some bruising along his waist from the small amount of dull pain he could notice from that region.

After a few minutes the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard heading towards his room, the door suddenly bursting open, causing Hoseok to jolt and wince, before giving a weak smile to the worried faces of his parents and sister Dawon. "Hoseok thank god your awake!" His mother cried out, quickly moving to give her son a hug but was stopped midway by her husband clutching her upper arm, "Careful dear he's still recovering." His father spoke softly, giving his son a soft smile. Hoseok's Mother nodded, before calmly seating herself in one of the visitors chairs, followed in suit by Dawon - "How are you feeling Hoseok?" she asked softly, shaking her head at his state, her brother responded with a weak sigh, "Alright I guess..", Earning a sympathetic look from the three, "At least your awake now son, we were worried sick." His father spoke, his mouth pulled into a small frown before the room filled with the faint sound of a quiet sob, eyes turning towards Hoseok's mother as several tears could be seen drifting down her cheeks, "Ah Eomma, please don't cry, I'm fine now." Hoseok spoke with a small smile, moving his free hand slightly to rest on top of his mothers which was rested against his bed sheets - "Oh Hoseokie I was so worried!" his mother stuttered out through several sobs, resting her forehead against his hand. They spent a few minutes like that, neither of hoseok's three family members wanting to rush Hoseok into speaking to much, as he still visibly appeared tired even after his several hours of unconsciousness.

"Ehem" The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Dr.Ims voice, The four turned their view to the man who stood at the rooms doorway, "I've spoke with several other Doctors working alongside your case and we've made the decision to keep you in for the night just to make sure your vitals are properly secure before you leave." the man spoke as he entered the room, placing the clipboard he had be holding before in the side holder of Hoseok's bed, "If its for the best.." Hoseok mumbled out softly, "H-how are my friends?" The Doctors mouth turned into a frown slightly, before going back to its straight line, "We dismissed two of your friends a few hours after the accident, another is staying within the ward for similar reasons as yourself, however one of your friends is in a more critical condition." Hoseok face paled slightly, face turned to a worried frown, "Can I know who it is?" his eyes turning to the doctor, ironically like a deer staring into car lights - "I'm afraid that information is classified for the time being." "I see"..Hoseok sigh slightly, worriedly biting his lips as the doctor lifted his wrist upwards, gazing at the watch wrapped around it, "Its nearly two in the afternoon, visiting hours will be ending shortly however if you wish to return you may do beginning from five this afternoon." Dr.Im spoke towards Hoseok's family, who nodded in response, "We'll be making our way out soon Dr.Im, thank you again for caring for my son." Hoseok dad bowed towards the doctor thankfully, earning a bow of respect back in response, "Its my pleasure Mr. Jung." was his last words before leaving the room once again. Hoseok's family stayed within his room for a further ten minutes before a nurse came round to remind them it was time to leave, which too another five minutes as Hoseok's mother remained hesitant to leave him, only doing so once Hoseok's father decided to leave his phone with his son, so that he can contact them when need be.

**3 hours later**

Hoseok had spent the next several hours sitting quietly in his room, watching several variety shows upon the small television mounted on top of a wheeled table that the nurses had brought into his room and having to answer various questions and several medical exams from the medical team based on his care. After the first hour had gone by from when his family had left, a few officers had come to interview him about the incident, adding relief to Hoseok's growing levels of concerns at the fact that he was proven to not be the main cause of the accident - the Officers explained that the driver of the vehicle they had collided with was found to be intoxicated with a mixture of both drugs and alcohol within his system, causing the man to loose consciousness whilst driving. Although they were not allow to disclose what injuries the driver had experienced, he was assured that the man was still alive at that moment in time. The reality of the situations was easing slightly Hoseok, yes he was still deeply worried for whichever one of his friends was in a bad condition, however at least everyone in the situation was still alive- that's what truly matter to Hoseok.

As the clock finally ticked itself to five o'clock a nurse poked her head around his room door, "Mr.Jung we have two men down in the lobby asking to visit you." She spoke softly, flashing the man a small smile, "Did they say there names?" Hoseok asked with a tilt of his head, "They go by the names of Kim Seokjin and Jeon Jeongguk." "You can send them through its fine." Hoseok answer with a smile, not even a few minutes later and suddenly two relief faced young men entered his room. The smallest of the two instantly ran up to Hoseok, holding the man in a tight embrace-"Hoseok-Hyung im so happy your okay!" he broke out quickly, squeezing Hoseok tighter as he let out a loud wince, "Kookie..your pushing against the bruises." He winced out, causing the younger to quickly pull away, a shy bunny smile appearing, "Sorry Hyung.", Hoseok playfully tapped his friends shoulder in forgiveness, turning his attention to the taller male in the room.

He was wearing a loose grey jogging set with one sleeve rolled up to reveal a bandaged wrapped around his hand and half-way up along the arm with a black-eye to follow suite. "How are you feeling? Hyung" Hoseok asked softly, giving his friend an apologetic look as Seokjin gave a dismissive wave, "Ay I'm fine Hoseok, only a small fracture." he lifted his bandaged arm up gently as he spoke, moving to take a seat upon one of the visiting chairs, "Namjoon would have joined us but he's still a bit tired out from the whole ordeal, Taehyung stayed behind at the dorm to make sure he's comfortable." the eldest explained with a deep sigh. "Have you heard about anyone else?" Hoseok asked hopefully, Jeongguk giving a small timid nod in response, "We got a call from Yoongi-Hyungs brother saying that he had phoned got a call from yoongi saying that he was well, but didn't want to be visited for the mean time." this earning a small chuckle from both Hoseok and Seokjin, "Typically Yoongi-Hyung...wait..so." Hoseok frowned slightly, that concluded who the more critical friend was. The room suddenly feel silent the trio not really wanting to discuss what the conclusion had come down too.

"Have...you heard anything about Jiminie?" Hoseok asked quietly, fiddling his fingers together as he avoided his friends gazes, "We phoned his parents to find out about him, since the hospital wont tell us since were not close family, they said that he's been put into an induced coma but is fine and stable at the time being." Seokjin spoke with a small smile, moving to place his hand over hoseok's, who had started to bit his lip as a clenching feeling began to fill his stomach.

The room fell into silence again, an awkward tension within the air as the three boys sat in deep thought. The youngest not being able to stand the silence any longer moved to reach down into the plastic bag he had brought along with him, pulling out a small box of hoseok's favourite rice-cake treat, "We brought you these to cheer you up." Jeongguk chirped out, his bunny smile rising again in a hopeful manner, earning a small smile back in return from Hoseok, "Thank you kookie, I'm not allowed to eat them yet but when I do i'll love it." He chuckled softly, although it was dim compared to the usually delightful manner he usually laughed with.

Seokjin patted Hoseok's well leg lightly, flashing a reassuring smile,

_"Yah, I'm sure everything will be fine. Remember, Jimin's always be one to pull through."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, Life has been hell.
> 
> Editing coming soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 I hope you enjoyed reading - More will come soon.


End file.
